Alpha Wolf
by Darla-Lehane
Summary: Bella phases first and has to deal with being alpha to a pack of wild animals while having a vampire for a imprint fighting vampire does Bella ever get the time to lay back and relax? While still trying to keep her pack from tearing her imprint apart and keeping certain vampires off her back then becoming allies with Slayers and starting their own schools.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Bella phases first and has to deal with being alpha to a pack of wild animals while having a vampire for a imprint fighting vampire does Bella ever get the time to lay back and relax? While still trying to keep her pack from tearing her imprint apart and keeping certain vampires off her back then becoming allies with Slayers and starting their own schools.

**Bella's POV**

Turning into a wolf was one of the best things that have ever happened to me it might not have been the best thing at the moment I had imprinted on the enemy, my pack mates made me wanna kill them, my dad forced me to become the next chief and I started my own family my council didn't like the fact that my soul mate was a vampire and some tried to get me banished but it righted itself quick enough I can still remember that day like it was just yesterday...

**73 years ago**

**Bella's POV**

_**I was so angry at my dad he just kept bothering me I mean truthfully he wasn't doing anything to warrant my attitude he just was worrying and in a way I completely understand but in my own way I just don't so off to the woods I go to escape my family on days like this I really wish my older sisters and mom were here. They were out in the world becoming someone while me, dad and Jake stayed back in La Push doing obligations I only stayed because dad had already lost mom, Becca and Rach I didn't wanna force him to lose me as well.**_

_**For some odd reason I couldn't calm down my anger just kept fluctuating one moment I'm fine and the next I wanna rip someone's head off I feel oddly hot and I really have the urge to run around.**_

_**Next thing I know I'm running around on 4 golden red paws and the freak out that's going on in my head is redic I'm freaking panicking I don't know what to do or how to turn back when I heard the legend my dad tells at bonfires I didn't think they were real I thought they were just folklore's or something I didn't think I was honestly going to turn into a got damn wolf.**_

_**I ran around the woods as a wolf for 3 damn months til my dad and Harry Clearwater finally figured out what was going on. I mean how many times do they get a report about sightings of a huge golden red wolf.**_

"_**Bella is that you?"**_

_**I cock my head to the side did my very intelligent father think I 'a wolf' was going to talk back to him and answers yes or something?**_

"_**Stupid Question I know but I need you to nod your head if your Isabella Elizabeth Saira Black?"**_

_**I nod my head yes. He smiles then looks over to Harry and says 'So it has begun."**_

_**After learning how to phase back Dad decides its time for me to grow the hell up so he and the council rents me my own cabin in the woods cause with my anger issues being around other people is a big no no.**_

_**The fuck? I mean it was fucking awesome all it took for me to get my own place before I was 18 was turn into a giant fucking wolf but whatever.**_

_**One day while running through Forks just chilling I happened upon a vampire this wasn't my first vampire I had taken down more before this but this one was different to me he didn't stink he smelt like the greatest smell alive and I really wanted to mark him as mine.**_

_**He looked back at me I was still in wolf form he was staring at me dreamily I lowered my head for some reason I wanted him to know that I wasn't a threat or anything.**_

"_**Wow your a really big wolf." He stated. "Must be the Alpha...wait no, no, no bad enough I feel drawn to you now you have to be a guy? Dude I'm not gay this is fucking crazy."**_

_**I got up and walked behind a tree I heard him whimper I quickly phased threw on my shirt and boxer-briefs so easier to carry around plus by now people are used to me wearing them around the rez I'm just cool like that.**_

_**I come back out he has the biggest smile on his face I know this is bad seeing as hes the enemy but I just feel so drawn to him but its gonna be so hard looking at his red eyes loving him and knowing he's my enemy when I looked him in the eyes 3 things happened all the ties I had connecting me here broke apart connecting me to him secondly I noticed he had gold eyes and thirdly my shield reached out and circled around him he was now protected by my mental and physical shield my mental shield was permanent my physical shield left as soon as I left.**_

"_**Who are you?" He asked his accent was so beautiful.**_

"_**I'm Isabella Black."**_

"_**Your a wolf and an Alpha at that?" He asked.**_

"_**Yes seeing that I am the only one at the moment plus I'm just awesome like that as well."**_

"_**That isn't very safe."**_

"_**Tell me about it I took on a coven and got my ass whipped but guess what? I'm the last one standing fucking awesome right?"**_

"_**Your simply adorable." He snickered.**_

"_**How dare you call me adorable I am freaking awesome and hot."**_

"_**That you are."**_

"_**So I think you may be my mate and if you are well that's really gonna screw shit up."**_

"_**We'll find a way trust me."**_

"_**I already do more than anything."**_

_**When the council found out that I imprinted there was hell to pay. I had walked into my dad's house Jake and all his friend were here and even though I still have more friends than he did he had a shitload of friends like. There was like 8 including him Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared, Leah and Sam they were all talking and laughing until I walked in they quieted down nobody knew what to do about me anymore one day I was just Isabella Black and now I was Future Chief Isabella Black.**_

"_**Hey Bella long time no see." Seth smiled.**_

"_**Hey Seth buddy you can blame your dad and the council they working me like a messenger wolf talking about how all this labor will make me a more level headed Chief."**_

"_**Sounds like my dad." Seth laughed.**_

"_**So uh has anyone seen my dad?"**_

"_**Right here kiddo."**_

"_**So uh I uh I met someone." I knew that my dad knew what I was talking about this was easier then having Jake think we're hiding something from him which we are.**_

"_**You did? Huh so do I know the fella?"**_

"_**He's not Native dad but he's the one you know?"**_

"_**How would you know he's the one?" Jake snarled.**_

"_**I don't know it wasn't one of those cliche moments where I was in danger and he came to the rescue or nothing I was just hiking in the woods..."**_

"_**Alone? So you can hike in the woods alone but we cant?" Sam bellowed.**_

"_**I live in the woods asshole so of course getting from here to there without a car is gonna be a little hike plus my water has been messing up and I needed to cool down there's a lake close by so I was on my way to the lake when I passed him he had gotten lost he lives in Forks."**_

"_**Is there something else you need to talk to me about Bella?"**_

"_**Have you heard from mom?" I asked softly.**_

"_**Not since before the last time you asked."**_

"_**What about Becca or Rachel I mean surely they'd call."**_

_**Dad just shook his head no I turned to Jake.**_

"_**Have they tried to contact you?"**_

_**He shook his head no.**_

"_**If you do talk to them dad tell them I fell in love and I really wish they could be here to talk me through this I mean it'd be nice to have them here for my birthday too its not that you and Jake aren't enough for my birthday but it'd be nice to see mom again."**_

"_**Do you regret staying with us?" Jake asked.**_

"_**No I mean do I wish I could see mom, Becca and Rach more? Yeah but I mean if I weren't here who would I have passed my love of cars on to? Cause I don't think Becca and Rach would have liked it too much plus I mean I'm gonna be Chief once dad stops hating on my mad leader skills my tribe needs me."**_

"_**But you need mom." Jake spoke softly.**_

"_**No I want mom Jake what dad has me doing gives me a purpose something I wouldn't have found with mom we made a choice Jake and that was Dad I'm sure they miss us as much as we miss them but mom was right its not fair to take Becca and Rach's dream away simply because Dad is stuck here mom never wanted to leave either ya got to remember that too Jake." even when pissed at each other mom was a sore spot.**_

"_**We're having a bonfire tonight wanna come?"**_

"_**Can I please?" I asked begging my dad I might have liked my freedom but when it came down to it I was still just 15 years old.**_

"_**We have a council meeting..." I let out a loud mock-sigh. "But the meeting shouldn't last long you should make it you might be late but you can go."**_

"_**Yes." Quil and Jared yelled.**_

"_**Lets go Dad I wanna get back home so I can text my future husband."**_

_**Jake gagged and Dad groaned. We left I was pushing him to the council building.**_

"_**So who did you imprint on please not that Michael Newton kid that's always on the beach?"**_

"_**No dad he's probably worse but please promise me you wont stroke out or suffer a heart attack?"**_

"_**I wont. I promise."**_

_**We finally made it to the building we walked in the other elders were already there they must have had a prior meeting before this. I took my seat in front of the table in front of my dads seat.**_

"_**Isabella why are you here?" Mark asked hotly.**_

"_**Well Mark if you must know I imprinted." I said smiling. "And no matter what anyone has to say I'm not gonna stop seeing him."**_

"_**I can see that I'm already not going to like this." Sue said.**_

"_**Um no your not your not but he's a real nice guy and I can already feel myself falling love with him."**_

"_**Well who is it then?" Mark snapped.**_

"_**The enemy." I said softly looking at the ground.**_

"_**YOU IMPRINTED ON A GOT DAMN LEECH!" Mark yelled.**_

"_**Yes I did."**_

"_**You imprinted on a human drinker?" My dad asked me.**_

"_**No he's a animal drinker and he's a really sweet guy."**_

"_**He's a bloodsucker! He's your enemy." Barrett snapped.**_

"_**He's not my enemy the red eyes are my enemies he's my got damn imprint if it weren't for the red eyes I'd be a normal kid I'd be at the bonfire instead of here talking to you about the only good thing Taha Aki ever gave me so don't tell me who he is to me I gave up my freedom for this tribe you wont take him for me."**_

"_**It's disgusting." Nate said.**_

"_**Vote banish me or get over it."**_

"_**Everyone that wants her gone put your hands up if you want her to stay keep your hands down." Mark said.**_

_**Mark, Barrett, Nate and Jonah put their hands up Joshua, Billy, Old Quil, Quil III, Harry and Sue kept their hands down.**_

"_**Majority vote wins 6 against 4 I guess I stay." I said hotly.**_

"_**Technically since you are on the council its 7 against 4." Old Quil says with an edge to his voice.**_

"_**Your gonna allow her to disgrace our ancestors?" Mark asks angrily.**_

"_**Is that not the same thing you said about me being a girl? Is Mark just mad that his family ain't as boss as mine not only does the Alpha and Chief rights belong to us but now we're gonna be the legendary family that had the first female to phase." I snap at him. "Even if there would have been more goes then stays I wouldn't have gone anyways I'm the future Chief not any of you or your children so why don't you just shut your mouth and be thankful that you got someone as accepting as me."**_

"_**I don't want that leech on my land." Mark sneered.**_

"_**My land, my people and my decisions I might love my imprint but I know what I have to do and I did allow him on my land I'd keep him in my eyesight I would never risk my people so back off Marcus!" I growl little trimmers go through my body but I know I wont be phasing not this close to my father.**_

"_**So that's been dealt with now go to the bonfire and I'll see you later on." My dad says.**_

_**I get up and walk out the meeting and go outside I walk to the beach my spirit in not so good shape now. I finally get there I'm happy but I could be even more I can see everyone Seth runs over to me and punches me on the arm.**_

"_**Crap its like hitting a brick wall."**_

"_**Solid muscles baby this is what working for the council gets you."**_

"_**You know steroids is bad for you right?" I look over at Leah and smirk.**_

"_**Fuck you Leah this body is all natural its the genes baby the genes."**_

"_**Who's genes? Cause uh Jacob is scrawny and awkward."**_

"_**Shut up I am not plus I'm only 13."**_

"_**It's cool Jakey bake your still such a little babe to me." He started blushing. "No need to blush little brother I'm such a babe too." I started snickering.**_

"_**So what happened at the council meeting...or can you not tell us?" Sam asked snappishly.**_

"_**Council doesn't like who I'm dating Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin and Brandon's parents are really fucking racist."**_

"_**What my dad do now?" Jared asks.**_

"_**Well he more of voted to have me not made Chief if I stayed with him while Paul's father called it disgusting and Mark Littlesea pretty much hates my gut but that's nothing new the fact that I'm female and gonna be Chief caused him to have a huge dislike for me there's more but you know how the council is I could get in trouble for even telling you what was said but I mean its nothing everyone is gonna know about it sooner or later."**_

"_**Do you really think they're gonna allow you to be Chief when your married to an outsider?"**_

"_**I don't really know I mean the choice lies in Dad's hand I don't think he'd not make me Chief simply because I'm with a paleface I mean I understand where they come from you know we have traditions but I'm happy and I'm not giving that up for nothing." **_

_**The rest of the bonfire went on like that Mark, Barrett, Jonah and Nate still gave me hell from time to time Nate because he had lost someone last year vampire attack but other than that he didn't care he just doesn't trust vampires period totally understandable though. A year after I phased was when all the drama started even though I get a little more rest now I really wish Samuel Levi Uley had never phased cause with him phasing came hell on water.**_

_**I was running around the woods when all of a sudden there was another voice in my head.**_

_**What the hell is going on?-Sam**_

_**Calm down-Me**_

_**Holy fuck who's there?-Sam**_

_**I am dude calm the fuck down!-Me**_

_**CALM DOWN? I'M A FUCKING WOLF WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN!-Sam**_

_**How do you know your a wolf you could be a really big dog.-Me**_

_**How the fuck can I hear you in my head?-Sam**_

_**I don't know its a uh a mind-link between us wolves so that we can kill our enemies.-Me**_

_**I don't like not having any privacy!-Sam**_

_**Oh yeah cause I totally want you in my head Sam...look the tribe legends true cold ones oh so true and the fact that your gonna have to dump Leah sad but so true.-Me**_

_**What? Why?-Sam**_

_**Because we go through something called 'Imprinting' its rare but I imprinted 6 weeks after phasing and if you imprint this girl will become your everything and you'll only break her being Leah's heart even more.-Me**_

_**I wont leave her I'm stronger than that you cant make me.-Sam**_

_**Actually I can seeing as I'm your Alpha and stop moving here I come but your a big boy Sam your older than me but be warned when you break her heart and you will I'm gonna break your legs.-Me**_

_**Just because you couldn't fight it doesn't mean I'm weak like you.-Sam**_

_**If you were stronger than me you'd be Alpha and I wouldn't be warned though.-Me**_

_**A week later stuff blew up.**_

_**Me and Leah were hanging out she was moody and didn't want to be home so she came home with me I forgot all about Sam but when we walked in we didn't think we'd be seeing what we did Sam was basically dry humping some female I was disgusted.**_

"_**The fuck!" Couldn't have said it any better.**_

"_**Sam what the fuck are you doing?"**_

_**He jumped up as did the chick who I recognized as Heather one of Leah's friends.**_

"_**Leah its not what you think."**_

"_**It looks like you were humping a leg don't tell me Sam did she scratch behind your ear?" He growled at me and started shaking. "Bitch get out and don't come back."**_

"_**I don't know how I got here."**_

"_**Sam get her and go don't come back sleep on a bench or something remember what I promised you come back here tomorrow meet me out back." I alpha ordered him.**_

_**He left dragging Heather with him I didn't notice until a few minutes after they left that Leah was shaking horribly.**_

"_**Fucking Samuel Levi Uley and his fucking drama."**_

_**I grab her and run her outside she phases instantly and takes off I'm gonna let her run. I make a few phone calls to the council then come back out she was sitting down whining.**_

"_**Legends are true blah, blah, blah um vampires are real and we fight them wolves does something called imprinting which cause us to find our true love and no I don't think Heather is Sam's imprint he's just a stupid fucking asshole who's gonna have his legs broken."**_

_**A few hours later she had phased back thank goodness she cried for a while but just as fast as the tears started they stopped.**_

"_**Is this why you left?"**_

"_**Pretty much I phased and I no longer had a choice that's the reason I'm going to be Chief and Jake's not I phased first I'm Alpha I get the bitching extras to go with it. In a few weeks your gonna meet the vampires we have a treaty with your control is not gonna be the greatest and bringing you around vampires is just asking for drama me and Sam are going to meet them tomorrow okay?"**_

"_**Yeah okay."**_

_**This was gonna be a really long few days and I think I'm most likely gonna be drinking through the entire time damn Samuel Uley.**_

**Please read and review and tell me if there is anything I can change or do differently.**


End file.
